


Watching

by charlotteicewolf77



Series: Watching Trilogy [1]
Category: Beyblade
Genre: BEGA Band, Bandages, Broken Family, Coma, Drama, F/M, Family, Hospital, Hurt/Comfort, Love, OMC - Freeform, Problems, Romance, Tala's Parents, Whump, Wolborg - Freeform, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotteicewolf77/pseuds/charlotteicewolf77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killy watches Tala's beyblattle with Garland and goes to see him in the hospital.<br/>first in my watching trilogy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Killy is one of the members of the BEGA band who Ming-Ming sings with, I just made her the guitarist and her hair is blue in this even though on the show it's green so let's just pretend that she died it

Killy sat in the stands watching the battle between Garland and that boy Tala Valkov. For some reason she just couldn't look away from the red-headed Russian. Killy'd been fascinated by him ever since she'd first seen him beybattle, everything about Tala was intriguing. His hair, the way he held himself, his sarcastic comments and flippant remarks. The way he never lost control, his eyes. Somehow those piercing blue orbs of his were old and young, happy and sad all at once. Tala may not have known it but he'd captured her heart.

As Killy watched the battle progressing she could see what Boris seemed oblivious to. If this carried on much longer Tala would get seriously hurt and his blade would be totally destroyed. And the longer Killy watched the more she loved the red-head.

And then that was it, the battle was over, Garland had won. And Tala was lying on the floor 10 feet away unconscious and looking like a casualty from world war 3. The Blade Breakers ran to the teen's side and tried to wake him up. The boy with the cap, Tyson they called him, pulled Tala into a sitting position and listened as the Russian told him what a crook Boris really was. Killy strained her ears to hear what hospital the paramedics where taking Tala to. Parkland. Right, the bluenette thought, soon a certain red-haired Russian would be getting a visit…

*1 month later*

Killy looked down at the bed where Tala lay in a coma. He had just come out of surgery to try and repair one of his lungs. Many of his ribs had been broken in the fall and fragments of one had pierced his lung and severed nearly half of the bronchi and alveoli. (A/N: bronchi are little tunnels in your lungs and alveoli are little air sacks that are at the end of the bronchi and pass oxygen into your blood.)

Machines were strapped to his face, life support. Tubes covered his face and bandages concealed the rest. Killy had read the report on the clipboard situated at the end of the bed:

Name= Tala Valkov

D.O.B.= 15.5.97

Relatives= unknown (although boys Bryan Kuznetsov, Spencer Petrov and Ian Papov claim to be his brothers it is merely a strong bond they share and are not related by blood.)

Admitted= 12.3.12

Blood group= B positive

Current condition= critical but stable

Injuries= deep gashes on neck, one missed jugular vein by millimetres. Abrasions, lacerations and internal bleeding in left arm. Several broken ribs and mangled right lung. Permanent and severe muscle damage in right shoulder and hand. Severe and permanent muscle and nerve damage in both thighs. Deaf in right ear. Partially blind in left eye. Lost all sense of feeling in tips of right fingers. Also veins in both wrists punctured by shards of metal causing severe bleeding.

Evaluation of Dr. Henry Johnson senior:

The boy was severely injured during a beybattle and is currently in a coma. It is an incredible stroke of luck he was not killed. He will never BeyBlade again and it is unlikely he will ever be able to walk unaided again. The boy will also be left with severe scarring.

Cautiously, Killy reached out and brushed away the fiery bangs that constantly framed Tala's eyes. "You're so brave Tala." she whispered in his ear softly.

"Even though it could've killed you, you still tried to stop Boris. People are wrong when they say you and your team are monsters. You're not; you're the bravest and most selfless people I've ever seen." Killy suddenly became aware of a presence behind her, swinging round she came face to face with Bryan. The expression on his face was unreadable, but his eyes held something which might have been sadness. There was an awkward pause until, to Killy's surprise, Bryan laughed.

"You're the only person who's come to see my brother and not be bothered about his past." He informed the girl.

"I don't know much about his past. And how come you and the rest of your team say you're brothers? You're not related."

"Us 4 are related in every way but blood. If you and the rest of that band of yours had been through even half the stuff we have you'd consider each other family too."

The lilac-haired teen's comment piqued Killy's curiosity. "Why what have you guys been through?" she queried.

Bryan shook his head. "Tala's had it tough ever since he was a kid. When he was 2 his dad was fired from his job as a soldier and turned into an abusive drunk who hit Tala constantly. His mum left a few months later, she never loved Tala and only married his dad for his cash. Then Tala's dad started to rape him and shared him round all his friend's who didn't have kids. Tala ran away and lived on the streets. He found me on my first night after my dad kicked me out and we became inseparable. We used to nick peoples wallets and stuff. One day we got caught and were sent to the abbey where we met Spencer and Ian and Kai came for a few months or so. Boris used to rape Tala and Tala wouldn't let us 3 get hurt by Boris. Then he was experimented on until we got out."

Killy was shocked. But that didn't stop her from loving Tala. "I don't care about your team's past Bryan." She told him. "I still love Tala."

"Good." Bryan told Killy. When she looked again he was gone.

Turning back to the red-headed Russian Killy took in his broken body and the ugly hospital gown that hung off his skeletal frame. Very gently she bent down and kissed Tala's forehead.

"I love you Tala." Killy murmured. "Wake up soon."


End file.
